


Reset (Don't Leave Me)

by MarTheGhost



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Sad, reset theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarTheGhost/pseuds/MarTheGhost
Summary: Hellos must end with Goodbyes, and oh, does it make the in-between moments bittersweet.     "̶̷̣͎̜̖̦̖̦̼̱̞̤̭̤͍̋̒̊̀̽̂ͥͨ͊̊ͪ͢͡Rͯ͂̿̑ͯ̐ͨ̓ͪ̐ͣͫ̌͌͋ͫͭ͠҉̜͍̭͉̗̘̣̳̞͚̥̮̜̤̤ ̢̡̜̯͈͇͓̺̹̹̹̰̹̹̣̝̝̬̜̓ͯ̏͐̀̑̾̐̅ͮ̿͛̓͑͑͜ͅȨ̵̧̩̹̹͈̟͙̣̯̟̩̄ͧ͋ͨ̐̽ͦ͌̉̐̒ͨ͋̃̑͞͝ ̢̄͛ͮ̋͂̐͏̸̴̬͈̥̯̬͎͍̮̝̣̰̩͈̼͉͕S̡͗̈́ͫ͊̌̋͒ͤ̽͟҉͍̥̫̜̱͇͔̯͙̘̯̤̜̯̮͈ ̡̺̦͖̦͇͈̭̼̞̺̭͖ͨ̿͒ͫͮ̍ͪ͑̊̇̋͛͊ͬ̃̎͝Ę̛͍̘̲̣̟̲̥̳̺͎̮̗͍̝̇̄̑̏̑̋͂͗̔ͯͫ̋ ̴̉͗̆̀̎̓͏̨̬̻̗̘͚͍̰͔̥̟T̨̤͓̦̟̤̹̘͎͓ͯ̊ͭ̔͗ͪ͑͛͋́ͅ"̧̡͕̼̫̤̲̲̑͌ͬ̎̇͗ͩͦ̋ͦ́͡





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reset Theory!Au  
> There are no happy endings.

She started with Zen.

Who wouldn't, really? He was charming, he was sweet, he was perfect. He said so himself every day. He was possessive of her, and to her, him. When he looked at her, everything stopped. It was just the two of them in a room full of people. When he hurt his ankle and got into trouble with Echo Girl, she was right there with him. She didn't doubt him once, when most others would have left. He didn't deserve her, and he knew it every single day.

...He couldn't bring himself to hate Zen. If she was happy, then he'd be okay. 

 

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo-"

 

_R͖̯͔̯̗̼̔ͅes̎ê͆͌͑t̺̬͖͇ͨͥ͒̍̄_

 

 

Yoosung was next, and oh how it angered him to have that little kid compare her with Rika. But... she was patient with him, she was ever-so-kind. He learned eventually that there were different kinds of love, and she was still there when he sorted everything out. She waited for him, and reminded him gently not to be burdened by the past.  _'She's always so kind. How is that possible?'_

He looked at her with kind eyes, even if he could only see from one of them. He was good, after all. So was she.

He couldn't be upset with Yoosung either, even if it meant he couldn't be with her just yet.

 

"Oh, we should go out to celebrate tonight! I can't wait to see you in that dress, you know the one! You'll look twice as stunning with two ey-"

 

_R̼̩̂e͒s͖̺͎̰̩͚ͯ͋̏ͯ̽̂e̺̯̝̠̱͆̄t͕̝͇͍̣͉͙_

 

She went to Jumin next, which confused him a bit.

 

But she went and found Jumin, and he found her. It took her awhile to get close, but once she was in, it was like heaven to him. He hadn't anyone who wanted him for his whole heart, his soul. He was wary of women because they would just take his money.

But not her. No, not her. She was... she was  _good_. She wanted _him_ , not his money. She had his heart in her hands without him ever realizing he handed it over willingly. It terrified him for someone to have his heart, but she was _so gentle_ , cradling it like it was the most precious diamond, and he knew then he'd never have to worry with her soft touch.

He was in a trance, and he loved her, he would give everything for her. He was so  _happy_.

_'Poor bastard'_

Jumin deserved someone as understanding as her. He still couldn't bring himself to be mad.

 

"You mean so much to me, I want to share a life together. Please, I lov-"

 

_R̲̭̅̾̋͆ͩͤ̀̏e̤̫̱͕̎̾̒͌ͦ͛̏̐s͎̗̪̩͍̙ͪ̆̄̓e̺̬͖̠ͭt̟̙͓̫͋́͊̄ͅ_

 

It didn't surprise him that Jaehee came next, but what did was the underlying eagerness. It was like she was excited for something, but what? She was a light, and Jaehee was much less stressed around her.  _'She deserves a break. She'll be alright.'_

Jaehee was good to her, and in return, so was she. They made a great pair and even better coffee. They were both soft, masses of giggles and tangled legs, and it was  _good_ for both of them.

 

Jaehee was a turbulent ocean, and she was the moon that pulled her. They connected, and he understood the tears in his eyes.

 

"Why don't we start a chain? Our little shop has so much business these days, it would be a fantastic idea if we opened another. What do you thin-"

 

_R̵̨̜͖͔̭̉ͬͯͦe͖̖͚̠͊̿ͥ̚s̫̲͓̥̜̟̱̫̺͛̕e͖͖ͭ̈̾ͩ͛̊̌t̢̡̮̺̩̦̻̟̽ͤ͝_

 

After everyone, after seeing every side of every member, after getting to know them all personally, over and over again, she came for him. Why? She had Zen, Yoosung, Jumin, and Jaehee. She had had everyone, why would she want pathetic him? But oh, as much as he tried to fight it, as much as he pushed her away, she was  _still there_. Was it finally his turn? He couldn't believe this, she wanted  _him._

 

"I was saving the best for last," she says, and his heart soars despite his brain telling it no.

"Then you should have ended with Zen" he jokes, but his voice cracks as his throat chokes out a sob. He crumples onto his knees, and she's right there to catch him. He sobs into her neck, a mixture of pent up sadness and happiness that  _yes, it's finally my turn._ She shushes him and coos sweet nothings in his ear.

Somehow they end up in his bed, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. He's afraid if he lets her go, she'll disappear and he'll be alone again.

"I won't leave this time," she brushes his hair from his eyes. "I saved the best for last." She kisses his forehead, and he starts to cry once more.

 

 

 

 

"̸̳͔̜̟̞̳͍̰́ͬͥͯ̈́̉ͮ̅ͬ́ͦ͆̿͋ͪͦ̎͢͞I̅ͣͯ̆̐̋̅ͮ͟͝͞҉͙͕̜͖ ̵̖̮͉̲͖̱̬̝̩̪̘̤͚͓͕̯̪̽͆́͌̀͢͡l̸̸̢̛̫̗͍̬̉̎̓̄͛ͬͭͯ̒ͤ͜ ̢̭̤̗̞͖̤̠̱̙̙̣͒͊̃ͤͩͫ́̕ͅo̳͎͎̞͔͓͓̰̙̪͓̙̩͉̼̝ͬͯ͆̅̔͒ͥ̿ͥ̾ͣ͊̈̆̓ͯ̓̀͘ ̵̟̞̱̺̓̉̂̊ͬͯ̍́̋̏͊͒̈̀̑ͮ̃̊ͧ̀̕͜͠v̷̢̠͙̥͔̘͔̪̘̣͖̟̻̼̺̀ͮͩ̔͗ͮ́͞ ̢̡̜͉̣̝͍̄̊̏͆ͥ͋̊̏ͧͦ̑̑́ȩ̸̺̳̟͔̻͙͔̘̳̪̫̞̳͈̘̗̰ͦ̈́̆͒͂̍̾̀͆̇ͦͮͪ͛̊̌̀̕ͅ ̸̶̼͍̭̞͓̤̜̰͎͍̱̀̆̽͗̌̌̔̆̚͡y̎͆͐̇̐͐̽̓ͪͨ̚҉̢̀͏̝͖̝̹̟͍̝ ͈͍̙̜̭̜̱̱͖̭̩̭̦̺̪̻̺̠̅̓͌̔ͣͯͤ̅̉̒͌͛̓̑ͪ̔̿̈́̕o̸̷̻̟̯̖̖̻̬̝͓̻̝̘̲̰̓̃͗ͯ̃ͩ̑ͪ̌̋̾͂ͬͨ͋͐̓̚͘ ̨̳̹͙͚̦͈̳̗̞̤̥̺̓̍̆̿ͯͦͥ͐̑͋̕͠ű̵̵̧͖͇͓͈̭̥͕͓͙̮͉̼͓͓̗͈͚̦ͨ̋̈́͗̄̇̓͐̾͊ͬ͗̓̿̐̅̂͢͢"̸̵̛͇̺̗̲̞̟̠̝̪͓̒̂͊ͭ̾̏ͅ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_R e s e t._

 


End file.
